Kung Fu Panda: The War
by dan96kid
Summary: The Furious Five are about to get the biggest shock of their lifes, and their world is put in grave danger as they enter a war that threatens to destroy everything, including their world.
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

Dan96kid here. I don't know what went wrong, but I think one of the admins abused his/her powers. Said admin deleted 2 of my stories because of quotation marks in the summaries. To prevent the rest of my stories from getting deleted, I abolished my custom rating system, because it uses quotation marks. All quotation marks have been removed from the summaries of my stories. I will be focusing on this story until it is at where it left off when it got deleted. If an admin is reading this, check the deletion logs, if there are any, for may 28th, between 11:49 PM, and 11:52 PM for two stories uploaded by me, dan96kid. If it is possible, restore those 2 stories. The deletion of those 2 stories was unfair, as they were well within the guidlines.

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 0: Prolouge

Wildhammer, our universe. A vast expanse of galaxies spread out over 10 billion lightyears. Wildhammer is the sight of a brutal conflict that threatens to destoy it. Three advanced factions are at war. The factions are the Galactic Federation, the Zord Republic, and the Radika Empire. The Galactic Federation is the only faction that is native to Wildhammer. The Galactic Federation fight to defend their home from annihilation. The Zord Republic have been driven out of their native universe eons ago. They fight for survival. The Radika Empire is a corrupt cybernetic faction that wants to take over and reshape the universe in their image. They fight for domination.

The Valley of Peace has yet to be effected by this war, but it will soon be. The Furious Five are going to get cought in this war as their world is put on the verge of destruction. They will also learn about something they never knew before, their past. They are going to get the biggest shock of their lives.

End of chapter

That wraps up the first chapter. Hopefuly this won't get deleted.


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 1: Ambush

Location: Volkron

Time: 20:45 GFT (Galactic Federation Time)

A Galactic Federation armed transit ship has just came out of hyperwarp, transporting military personale, vehicles, and weapons from the planet Azeroth. Behind a large asteroid nearby, a Radika strike ship hides, waiting for it's first victim. The transit ship is waiting for clearence to enter the atmospheare. It approaches the atmospheare slowly. At that moment, the Radika ship flies out of it's hiding spot and attacks. It can't really do any damage because the transit ship's shields are up. The strike ship fires an EMP cannon, disabling the transit ship's shields. At the same time, defensive turrets on the transit ship open fire, gradually damaging the strike ship. One of the transit ship's turrets get destroyed, while it's hull is breached. A night elven crew member onboard is sucked out of the breach just before a vehicle thats too big to fit through the hole seals it off after it gets pulled into the hole by the vaccum of space. The transit ship's crew activate emergancy pressure locks to prevent further air loss, while also sending S.O.S signals to Volkron's surface and to nearby fleets. A Galactic Federation venator-class star destroyer comes out of hyperwarp, ready to destroy the Radika strike ship. The strike ship notices the fully armed Galactic Federation warship and immediatly gets the hell out of there. The warship activates it's tractor beams and pulls the damaged transit ship into a hanger bay, while rescue droids are sent to retrieve the night elf. Volkron is one of the most important planets in this secter. As a result, it is also prone to Radika attacks. Vorkron supplies the Galactic Federation with two important elements: arcane and energon. Arcane is a transurainium element known for its beauty, and its radioactivety. The most dangerous isotope being omega arcane, extremely radioactive, reacts violentely with other elements, and is corrosive. Arcane is used for both weapons and power generation. The other element; energon, comes in to major types: regular, and dark. Regular energon is used mainly for power generation, sometimes with arcane. Dark energon is used in weapons because of its instability. Hitting a block of dark energon with a hammer is enough to spark an explosion twice as powerful as an atomic bomb.

A war is in progress, and its starting to have an influence on the dreams of the residents of the Jade Palace. The Galactic Federation is planning on colonizing their side of the world and to investigate eight unusual energy signitures clustered in the Valley of Peace, seven of them are located in the Jade Palace.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Location Data:  
Mega-sector: Galactic Federation United Territories  
Sector: Trigon  
Galaxy: Twisting Nether  
Arm: Atlantis  
System: Mundus-Oblivion (Atlantean Name: Airaseon 2)  
Planet: Nirn (Atlantean Name: Chinaria)  
Continent: Aldmeris  
Sub-Continent: Si-Wong  
Province: Jadestone  
Region: Valley of Peace  
Village: Temple Village  
Site: Jade Palace

Time: 7:00 AM WCTZ (West Continental Time Zone)

The sun rises to the east of the Valley of Peace, and the morning gong has just rung. Sitting on a mountain in the center of the valley sits the Jade Palace, home to a group of warriors called the Furious Five. The master of the palace, Shifu, is pondering over last night's dream, or rather nightmare. In the dream, Shifu found himself on the Wu Dan Mountains, over looking the valley, or whats left of it anyway. Where the Jade Palace once stood, lava erupted out of the mountain. The valley floor was covered in volcanic fissures that spewed out lava and flames. The sky took on a firery red color. In the sky, an ever expanding ball of red and white light could be seen. The moon could also be seen in the sky. The moon started to break apart as the ball of red and white light reached it. Within seconds, the moon seemingly exploded into a fire ball. Suddenly, and without warning, the mountains on the other side of the valley erupted as curtains of lava shot out of the ground. The ground below Shifu's feet started to crack. The valley floor dropped a bit as the Wu Dan Mountains started to collapse. Shifu started to run as fast as he could. The last thing he saw in the valley before running was a bulge in the ground that was growing fast. With out warning, the entire valley floor exploded, a massive ash cloud shot out of the Valley of Peace. The shockwave sent Shifu flying, and nearly rendered him deaf. At that moment, Shifu woke up due to the shock of almost getting killed. Shifu was not the only one having these nightmares. Eversince the defeat of Lord Shen and the Komodo Dragons, Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five started having these dreams. At first, the dreams brought them into a city that had buildings that seemingly peirced the sky, then strange creatures in black and green armor destroyed the city, and now the dreams involve the destruction of the Valley of Peace. Were these dreams trying to warn them?

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 3: Modern Tamriel

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 3: Modern Tamriel

Location Data:  
Mega-sector: Galactic Federation United Territories  
Sector: Trigon  
Galaxy: Twisting Nether  
Arm: Atlantis  
System: Mundus-Oblivion (Atlantean Name: Airaseon 2)  
Planet: Nirn (Atlantean Name: Chinaria)  
Continent: Tamriel  
Province: Cyrodiil  
Region: Heartlands  
City: Imperial City  
Site: UCAF (United Chinarian Armed Forces) Tamriel Division Headquarters

Time: 7:00 PM CTTZ (Central Tamriel Time Zone)

While the Valley of Peace was waking up, a modern metropolis is lighting up the night sky on the other side of the planet. A few decades after the events of SKYRIM, Atlanteans settled on Tamriel. At first, the natives were suspicious because the Atlanteans had far superior technology that put the Dwemer to shame, such as ships capable of faster than light travel, computers, horse-less carraiges (Automobiles, cars, trucks), and instant long distance communication (Wire-less radio network). The natives thought the Atlanteans would suffer the same fate as the dwemer, but they were wrong. Within a few years, most of the cities in Skyrim started to have modern skyscrapers. By the time of the Robloxian-Atlantean War, the major cities of Tamriel (excluding the Summer Isle) were connected to one another by Atlantean built motorways, similar to the U.S. Interstate system or the Japanese expressway system. During the war, the Robloxians attempted to detenate an arcane fusion bomb in the middle of Skyrim. An arcane fusion bomb is a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying an area the size of western Europe. The Atlanteans managed to stop the bomb by designating Chinaria a capital planet, and the Galactic Federation has a rule against the use of weapons of mass destruction on capital planets, resulting in the Robloxians disarming the bomb by removing the parts that give it that huge explosion. The bomb still detenated, but with an explosion as strong as a few sticks of dynomite.

Today, Tamriel is a major hub for economic and military activity. At the heart of Tamriel is Imperial City, Chinaria's capital. Imperial City is split into two major areas: Old Imperial City, and New Imperial City. Old Imperial City is the part that has been around since the first Empire. New Imperial City completely surrounds Old Imperial City, and was built shortly before the Robloxian-Atlantean War. Imperial City is well known for it's impressive skyline, wich consists of 173 skyscrapers, 174 if you count White Gold Tower. Among the skyscrapers is the Tiber Septim Tower, a modern 130 story skyscraper, and the headquarters for the United Chinarian Armed Forces. The UCAF is part of the Atlantis Armed Core, witch is part of the Trigon United Military, a part of the Galactic Federation. The UCAF is divided into special divisions that operate in different locations. The divisions are designated by continent. The Tamriel Division operates within Tamriel, with numerous bases scattered across the continent. The Aldmeris Division operates on the continent of Aldmeris. Their fortifications include an energon tower to the north of Gongmen City, a communications array on the southern edge of the Valley of Peace, and a radar station just to the east of Chorh-Gom Prison. There are a few other divisions of the UCAF, but we are focusing on the Tamriel Division. The UCAF Tamriel Division is based in the same building the UCAF is headquartered in (Tiber Septim Tower).

"It is now 7:00 PM, and the system is clear." said a nord on the 127th floor of the Tiber Septim Tower. The nord, named Kevin, works in the First Response Unit. The First Response Unit monitors Tamriel and the surrounding area for enemy activity. When something amiss goes on, these guys alert the rest of the division. Kevin is currently working the night shift, keeping an eye on unit movements within Tamriel, such as an armed convoy transporting several important people to Solitude. "Why did I choose the night shift?" mumbled Kevin as he tapped his fingers on his desk. Infront of him, the computer screen is showing a road map of Skyrim, with the convoy marked with a cyan arrow. On the map, the arrow representing the convoy is traveling on a blue road. Roads that are blue on the map are motorways, high speed grade separated roads that connect all of Tamriel's major cities together, with the exception of Summer Isle. The convoy is traveling on the M45 motorway, a major north-south motorway the goes from coast to coast. The northern terminus of the M45 is in Solitude, at a T-junction with M98. Kevin looks out the window, his office space is on the north side of the tower, providing him with spectacular views of the Imperial City skyline. On clear days, its possible to see the Throat of the World from the Tiber Septim Tower. Because of the lights from the city, only a small amount of stars are visable in the night sky. Looking below, the city streets were crowded as usual. As Kevin got up to get a drink from the nearby vending machine, a notice popped up on the computer screen. "Proximity sensors 2, 3, and 5 have been tripped." said the message. Within moments, the entire floor was abuz with activity. Within 30 seconds of the notice, the UCAF was put on high alert. Large warships went to where the sensors were tripped, loaded with trigger-happy soldiers wanting to kill whatever was intruding the system. At the same time, the EBAS (Emergancy Broadcast and Alert System) sent out advisories to the public. Within minutes of the notice, the motorways were swarming with armed military vehicles, ranging from modified camper vans, to state-of-the-art all-terrain military jeeps. Tripping the proximity sensors is like kicking the ant hill, it basicaly causes the armed forces to swarm. "Finally, some real action." said Kevin as he looked at the computer. The map was swarming with UCAF troops. Kevin put his hand on the screen, his fingers on the map. He moved his hand to the left, causing the map to pan. He could see UCAF units swarming all across Tamriel. Putting his hand on the top of the map, he push it to the left, the map shrinking in the process. He then touched an icon at the bottom of the screen, bringing up a radar window. Going through the settings, Kevin brought up a live view of proximity sensors 2, 3, 4, and 5. Proximity sensor 4 has yet to be tripped, but he brought up the live view just incase. On the radar for proximity sensor 2, several large green object along with a slew of smaller green objects could be seen. It was the same for the rest of the sensors, except proximity sensor 4. "The'rye trying to zerg rush the system!" yelled a redgaurd commando over the radio. "This is the third time this week." said a vampire lord from across the room. A notice popped up, and proximity sensor 4 was tripped. "Oh crap, they are bringing in the heavy artilary!" yelled an atlantean over the radio. "Execute defensive strategy ALPHA 12! I repeat, execute defensive strategy ALPHA 12!" yelled an argonian general over the radio. The radar for proximity sensor 4 showed several large green blips forming a defensive pattern around a massive green blip.

At proximity sensor 4, several Radika ships came out of hyperwarp, including a capital ship. "We are now approaching the objective, have all weapons at the ready!" yelled a commander over the intercome for the capital ship. The Radikan capital ship looks like an arrow from skyrim, with massive wings jutting out from the mid section. The wings are tipped with massive cannons, capable of tearing apart most fleets. Several smaller warships surrounds the capital ship, the warships look just like Sepertists warships, with the Radika's characteristic green glow. Infront of them, a freight ship tries to flee, only to get gunned down and captured.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 4: The Attack

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 4: The Attack

Location Data:  
Mega-sector: Galactic Federation United Territories  
Sector: Trigon  
Galaxy: Twisting Nether  
Arm: Atlantis  
System: Mundus-Oblivion (Atlantean Name: Airaseon 2)  
Planet: Nirn (Atlantean Name: Chinaria)  
Continent: Tamriel  
Province: Cyrodiil  
Region: Heartlands  
City: Imperial City  
Site: UCAF (United Chinarian Armed Forces) Tamriel Division Headquarters

Time: 7:06 PM CTTZ (Central Tamriel Time Zone)

The Radika have launched an invasion of the Mundus-Oblivion System, and caught the UCAF partially off guard. In the Tiber Septim Tower, various high-ranking officials of the UCAF put Tamriel, as well as the rest of Chinaria under a state of emergency.

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace, the Furious Five and Po were eating breakfast while Shifu was outside. High above the Jade Palace, approximately 45 miles above, a UCAF warship was in geo-stationary orbit. The ship was an Imperial-Class star destroyer. It's weapons were focused on proximity sensor 3, around 4 light-hours away. At the sensor itself, Radika and UCAF forces battled it out. Onboard one of the UCAF ships, a vampire lord is operating an AS (Anti-Spacecraft) turret. The vampire lord had the turret using lock-on arcane missiles. A Radika fighter was about to strafe-run the turret using it's MK-80 Rotary Cannon. The MK-80 Rotary Cannon is a tri-barrel rotary cannon that is a standard vehicle-mounted weapon for both the Zords and the Radika. It is able to shoot 600 rounds a minute, but it has large re-coil. When firing, it causes the vehicle its mounted on the slow down, and possible cause the vehicle to go in reverse. The world around the vampire lord slows down as his adrenaline fires up. He can see the rotary cannon slowly starting to spin-up, the look of a demon in the pilot's face. The turret's cross-hair is positioned over the incoming Radika fighter, a lock-on confirmation message pops up. He pulls the trigger. An arcane missile shoots out of the turret, leaving behind a trail of blue light. The Radika fighter pilot sees the missile and pulls up, completely oblivious to the lock-on warning sound. The missile changes it's trajectory, pulling up as well. Within seconds, the missile makes contact with the Radika fighter, letting loose a large explosion that destroys the fighter's main engines. The fighter is eventually destroyed by the turrets.

"We have heavy resistance ahead, they have reinforcements coming in every where!" yelled a Radika fighter pilot as several more UCAF ships came out of hyperwarp. "I'm not letting those fools beat us this time! FLANK THEM FROM THE OTHER SIDE!" yelled a Radika commander. As soon as the commander said that, several Radika warships started to hyperwarp to the other side of the system. During the hyperwarp, they tripped several more proximity sensors. "They're trying to flank us, we need reinforcements!" yelled a night elf through the radio. By now, a blockade was forming around Chinaria.

As the residents of the Jade Palace ate breakfast, Shifu took notice of several metallic objects speeding through the air. A strange sound could be heard as two more metal objects flew above the palace at insane speeds. Throughout his life, Shifu has seen these things flying around the valley. He, and the rest of the residents of the Jade Palace, did not know what they are, or where they came from. What he did know was that these things were around a long time before Master Oogway came into being. By now, the rest of the Furious Five had came out, wondering what that noise was. One of those things started hovering above the palace. Shifu could see it's details. The front was egg-shaped, with the top being glass. Two small cannons poked out of the front, one on either side. It had two large wings, each wing was tipped with a large cylindrical device with blue flames shooting out of the bottom. Under each wing were two more cannons, the cannons looked like three smaller cannons combined into one. The top of the thing had a dome-shaped thing with another cannon sticking out. The back had two more smaller wings. The thing was largely blue with white highlights around it. Painted on the sides were the english letters U, C, A, and F. Under those letters were the words "United Chinarian Armed Forces". The thing was a UCAF Crane-Class Fighter. It was getting closer to the ground, dust getting kicked up by it's engines. It's landing gear was deployed. Shifu, Po, and the rest of the Furious Five looked in awe as the vehicle touched down, the glass portion of the front lifting up. A blue skinned creature emerged from the vehicle. Tigress quickly got into a fighting stance. The being took notice, and pulled out what looked like a hand-held cannon. Shifu told Tigress to back down. Tigress got out of her fighting stance. "Are you Master Shifu?" asked the blue skinned creature. "Yes" replied Shifu. "Good. Now listen, the Valley is currently under a state of emergency, if you see any black creatures with a green glow, pop these flares." said the creature as he handed Shifu a cluster of warning flares. Shifu remained silent. The creature got back into the vehicle and took off. "Go put these with the others." said Shifu as he handed them to Crane. "Yes Master Shifu." said Crane as he carried the flares to a storage room filled with flares. Everytime the Valley of Peace is put under a state of emergency, famous residents are given warning flares for alerting the UCAF to the presence of Radika ground forces. Most of the time, Radika forces never make it to the Valley, and the flares are unused. Sometimes, the Radika manage to get into the Valley, but are killed off by snipers that are alerted by the flares. Shifu has yet to use a flare because the Radika have never made it to the Palace. The closest that one has ever gotten to the Palace was when one managed to get to Mr. Ping's Noodle House. When Mr. Ping saw the behemoth, he popped a flare. Before the Radika troop could react, it was kill by a sniper.

Back in space, a number of Galactic Federation ships pop out of hyperwarp, most of them belong to the RUAF (Roblox United Armed Factions). The RUAF comes from a different galaxy, but handles the same things as the UCAF. Another difference between the two is the UCAF operates within only one star system, while the RUAF operates across an entire galaxy. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived." said an argonian over the radio. Several RUAF ships opened fire on the Radika. A few Radika ships managed to slip through the outer defenses and proceed to charge through several asteriod fields loaded with AS turrets. A few of the ships are destroyed by said AS turrets. By the time the Radika ships make it to Chinaria, only five are left: the capital ship, and four galactus-class warships. "They broke through the outer defenses, but not without heavy casualties." said a vampire lord over the radio. As soon as the Radika ships got within range, most of the UCAF ships on that side of the planet opened fire. What looked like a solid wall of blue energy sped towards the Radika ships. The Radika commander was not going down without a fight. All five Radika ships started to attempt to dodge the wall of energy. The capital ship's main weapons started to charge, a green glow coming from the wing-mounted cannons. A single warship was hit by the wall of energy, exploding into a mass of debris that flew out in all directions. The capital ship's main weapons fire.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 5: Crash Landing

Kung Fu Panda: The War

Chapter 5: Crash Landing

Location Data:  
Mega-sector: Galactic Federation United Territories  
Sector: Trigon  
Galaxy: Twisting Nether  
Arm: Atlantis  
System: Mundus-Oblivion (Atlantean Name: Airaseon 2)  
Planet: Nirn (Atlantean Name: Chinaria)

Time: 7:48 AM WCTZ (West Continental Time Zone)

Several massive explosions tear apart a number of UCAF ships, the explosions can be seen from the surface. Shifu is meditating by the peach tree when several bright flashes of light in the sky catches his attention. Looking at the sky, a number of fire balls streak by. A massive fire ball can be seen headed off in the distance. In space, a crippled UCAF ship re-enters the atmospere just above Imperial City. The ship is a delta-class Dragon Ship. The delta-class Dragon Ship is the largest ship class in the Dragon Ship catagory. Dragon Ships are a kind of large warship that resemble a dragon, hence the name. They are the result of years of engineering and testing, a great marvel of atlantean technology. "We are going down! I repeat, we are going down!" yelled a redguard onboard the ship. This delta-class Dragon Ship has extensive damage. Most of the turrets are destroyed, three of the main engines are on fire, the right wing has been blown off, and part of the hull has exploded. As the ship re-enters the atmosphere, parts of it start breaking off and burn up. An explosion rocks the ship as one of the engines explode, unleashing a massive fireball. Much of eastern Tamriel is impacted by debris from the ship. Within minutes of atmosperic re-entry, the left wing's internal frame fails, resulting in the wing breaking off. The captain tries to stear the ship so it does not crash into a populated area. Because of the speed of the ship, it will not crash into the ocean. The ship eventually streaks over Gongmen City. Several structures in the city suffer damage from raining debris. The ship is now losing altitude and fast.

* * *

At the western end of the Valley of Peace, a few croc bandits are harrassing a small village. A low rumbling soud is heard from the west. One of the bandits starts looking to the west. At first all he can see are trees and a clear blue sky. The rumbling sound is getting louder. A massive fireball appears to the west, the crocs start panicking. The ship is now just about to impact the earth with a force equal to several hydrogen bombs. Whats left of the left wing starts clipping into a cliff face just to the north, leaving a huge gash and causing the ship to starting leaning left. The front end slams hard into the bamboo forest. The internal frame starts to fail. The part that clipped the cliff snaps off while another engine explodes. As the back end of the ship hits the ground, the midsection breaks in two. The back end still has alot of momentum, resulting in it plowing into the front end, destroying it. The rest of the engines, along with the fuel tanks, explodes in one the most powerful explosions to ever happen in that region. The ship crashed just short of the village, but the explosion leveled the village, along with most of the western end of the valley. Po was in his dad's noodle shop when it happened. While looking at the palace, he notices the massive fireball behind the palace. Po immediatly drops what he was doing and rushes to the palace. Because of the size and force of the explosion, the fireball can be seen as far as Gongmen City, while the shockwave can be felt as far as Chorh-Gom Prison. As Po climbs the stairs leading up to the Jade Palace, the shockwave hits. A loud explosion is heard as every window in the region is blown out by the shockwave. The part of the palace facing west is partialy leveled by the shockwave. Shifu was meditating by the peach tree when the shockwave hit. An intense pain hits Shifu's ears as the shockwave hits. Shifu covers his ears while debris from the palace is flung into the valley below. The pain is quickly replace by a sharp ringing sound. Shifu was not the only one to lose hearing, the whole valley is now deaf from the shockwave. Within minutes of the explosion, the shockwave reaches Chorh-Gom Prison, the guards hearing what sounds like distant artilery fire.

End of chapter


End file.
